


Dean Lets Go, Castiel's First Time

by GlassRoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel first, Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, non-closet Dean, part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits how he feels, porn ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Lets Go, Castiel's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this as a stand-alone as well as chapter 5 to 'Dean and Cas'

Castiel turned back to see Dean wringing his shirt while staring at the floor. 

“I just gotta, um,” Dean let go of his shirt with one hand and wiped his mouth before running his hand through his hair. “My mouth tastes bad, I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Be right back.”  
He saw Cas look up from his bare torso and nod. Dean used his shirt as a weak shield, not wanting to have Cas compare him to his brother's well defined abs. Without another word Dean turned around and got himself to the bathroom.

He saw the sink ledge and said a silent prayer of thanks that Sam is slightly more organized with household stuff than he was. Dean never would have thought to include something like mouthwash when buying personal care products. His hands shook so badly that when he opened the bottle he ended up spilling it all over the sink and himself. “Fuck,” he spat, “get a fucking grip,” he told himself. A couple of deep breaths helped him to calm down enough to get the mouthwash in his mouth so he could gargle, swish, and spit. Twice for good measure. Brushing his teeth was easier. After rinsing he splashed water on his face and body to get rid of the spillage he'd created. _I'll clean up the sink later,_ he thought as he walked out while drying himself with his shirt. He almost slammed right into Cas.

“Jesus!”

“No. It's me.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean smiled and gave a little laugh. “Um, I need some clothes. Might as well get into my jammies.” He started walking towards his bedroom.

“Jammies? Oh...pyjamas.” Cas suspected Dean might be stalling. “I will change too, if that's all right.” Cas waited patiently for a reply while Dean appeared to turn that image over in his mind.

“Yeah, yeah...good idea.” Dean got to his door. “I'll be right out.” And with that he ducked into his room and shut the door. As quickly as he could he stripped off his clothes and threw on some old, comfortable pants and ratty shirt. When he reached for his housecoat he noticed his new clothes hanging up. _Sammy wouldn't have done that,_ he thought but was too distracted to consider any other options about how his clothes got that way. Pulling on his housecoat he opened his door and looked across the hall. He saw Cas's door wide open and Cas standing there getting dressed. 

He froze and time slowed down. Dean directed his gaze first at Cas's feet, covered in warm thick socks...a pair Dean was sure were his. A wave of tenderness flowed through him at the thought of Cas taking them from the laundry for himself. The new pyjama bottoms pooled on the top of Cas's feet in a way that surprised Dean in their cuteness. Slowly he brought his eyes up the length of Cas's muscled legs moving gently as he reached for something. Then he saw the waistband...the waistband was slung low on Cas's hips. so. low. Dean inhaled sharply. Cas turned toward Dean a fraction and Dean forgot how to breathe at the sight of the pants barely covering Cas's length. Cas turned away and Dean saw that he was indeed correct, the fabric had enough cling to show the shape of his butt and enough drape to keep what was inside up to his wild imagination. “oohhhhhh,” Dean exhaled when his brain released information on breathing to his lungs. The muscles in Cas's torso were moving and taking Dean's attention so he let his eyes wander to see his lower back stretch and ripple for a second before a blue drape of fabric fell down. Startled, Dean's gaze snapped up to Cas's shoulders and saw he'd been putting on a shirt. The shirt was magnificent in hugging the muscles without being too tight. As Cas moved, the fabric would alternately cling and release depending on which muscle was activated. Cas's arms reached out for something and Dean watched his biceps and forearms twist and dance as they slid into the arms of a thick housecoat, and the way each shoulder rolled into its designated alcove. Only then did Dean look up at Cas's face to see the top of Cas's head as he looked down to make final adjustments to the fitting of his clothes. Cas's head popped up and immediately saw Dean staring so he smiled proudly. “They fit well. Thank you for choosing these. You were correct, they are very comfortable,” Cas beamed.

Time snapped back to normal and Dean remembered how legs work. He crossed the distance between the rooms making an effort to hide his aching erection. “Cas..” he said huskily. “Privacy...close the door while you change.” Dean entered the room and closed the door with a soft click. On autopilot he walked over to Cas and loosely held the lapel. “You wear this just like your overcoat,” he mused.

“Is that what you want to talk about?” Cas asked very quietly.

Dean stared at the lapel in his hand for a beat. “No. Cas,” Dean choked. He pressed his lips together to hold the words back. Taking a breath he lifted his eyes and saw unending devotion and concern in Cas's face.

Cas raised a hand and gently cupped Dean's elbow. “Dean,” he pleaded, leaving his soft pink lips slightly apart.

Dean steeled himself with a long breath. “Let me say this one time before I lose my nerve, OK?” Cas nodded so Dean continued, tightening his hold on the lapel. “Everything that matters to me has been taken away from me. Even Sammy a few times. I can't....I don't...” Dean let go and ran his hands through his hair while turning away. He suddenly turned back. “I can't lose you too. It would just hurt too goddamn much. You are-” Dean's voice hitched and he struggled to control himself. “You are too important. To me. To lose.” 

Cas saw a world of hurt in Dean. He opened his mouth to say something when Dean waved for him to be quiet. 

“The other thing. Is that....it's...you're...fuck!” Dean exhaled harshly and shifted from foot to foot. He rubbed his face and looked away, finding it easier to focus on the wall. Changing his mind he dragged his attention back to Cas's open face. “You're a guy!” he finally spit out. “I like girls! Or...I thought I did. But all I think about...is you...and...and it freaks me out.” Dean was breathing hard from panic, his erection long gone. He was terrified that Cas would turn him away, or worse, ridicule him. He waited for Cas to respond and remembered he'd basically told Cas to shut up until he was done. “That's it. I don't know. That's...Cas, please say something.” Dean did his absolute best not to stare at the floor.

Cas seemed to consider how to start. “You are important to me as well. I very much enjoy when we are together.” Cas watched Dean's expression collapse into relief. “I know it bothers you that my vessel is male, but it doesn't bother me. I have had more pleasure from embracing you than I did the entire time I was human and with a woman. I will go as slow as you want to go. I will be as patient as you need me to be. But Dean,” Cas paused watching Dean's face twist with fright. “Please don't take my hand just to pull it away when someone sees us. It's too...difficult...for me. I can't tell what you want when you do that.”

Dean swallowed hard. “I won't. I promise. Not any more. But we can go slow...really?” He added hopefully.

“Yes Dean. I will follow your lead.”

Dean reached out with a shaky hand and placed it just above Cas's divine hip. “Thank you,” he breathed while stepping in to complete the embrace.

Cas responded instantly by lifting his own arms and hugging Dean close to him.

Dean let out a little huff of air at the sensation of Cas's body pressing against his own. He could feel how thin the fabric of Cas's pyjamas was and instinctively jerked his hips forward while squeezing Cas a little harder. “Cas,” he whispered, suddenly breathing faster. Cas moved his head so he could face Dean fully. Dean took him in as best he could and noted Cas's eyes practically glowing, his pink lips moist and slightly parted, his chest rising and falling in cadence with Dean's. He also noticed his erection was back with full force, raging against Cas and in response he could feel Cas's member hard against him. Unable to stop himself, Dean lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips against Cas's.

Cas moaned softly and responded by pressing his lips to Dean...and Dean stopped trying to hold back. Instead he lifted his lips and parted them so he could slide his tongue on Cas's lip. Cas whimpered quietly in response, opened his own mouth, and searched for Dean's tongue with his own. The first touch inside their mouths sent a shock wave of pleasure through Dean while Cas melted against him. Dean managed to get one hand to the back of Cas's head so he could hold him there while his lips became more and more insistent on Cas's. 

Dean felt a tug on his housecoat and took the opportunity to try to calm down a little. He pulled his face away, Cas's following for a split second before looking at Dean with confusion. “Clothes,” Dean gasped as he shoved his hands between Cas's shoulders and the housecoat, sliding it off his body and onto the floor. Cas returned the favour, then Dean grabbed the bottom of Cas's shirt. He forced himself to slow down and carefully lift it while trailing his fingers along Cas's torso, feeling the muscles twitch in response. Once it was over his head and on the floor, Dean leaned in with an open mouth and gently sucked at Cas's neck.

Cas groaned out loud, barely able to contain himself, gripping Dean's shirt with everything he had. Dean kept sucking and swirling his tongue along Cas's neck until he reached his ear. Cas's ragged breathing was getting out of hand so he pulled back and tugged at his shirt. Cas took the hint and tore it off of Dean and dumped it on the floor. Cas lay a hand on each side of Dean's neck before deliberately running them over Dean's shoulders, onto his chest, and around his back, admiring the softness of his skin. Cas leaned down slightly and kissed the hollow of Dean's throat while sliding his hands down Dean's back and resting them on the waistband of his pants. Hesitantly, he slipped one pinky finger under the elastic.

Dean felt a stab of panic. Not ready for that yet he put a hand on Cas's and moved it up slightly so it rested on his waist. He could feel Cas's disappointment so he bent down and whispered a very low 'sorry' in his ear. Cas gasped and Dean concentrated on licking his earlobe and outer ear. In response Cas let his tongue taste Dean's neck while running his hands up and down Dean's back some more. Dean's breathing then became rough and he gripped Cas on the back with one hand while the other found Cas's delightful butt cheek. Cas was actively groaning aloud as he started rutting around, creating a lot of very pleasurable friction. 

Out of the blue Dean decided he was more ready than the thought and fumbled to get his cock free. Cas started making nonsensical noises as Dean hooked his fingers in Cas's waistband and pulled the pants down just low enough so his member sprung free. Dean lowered his head again and worked on Cas's neck, trying to get to his mouth. Cas squished himself up against Dean and started grinding with earnest. Dean felt a small spurt of pre-come lubricate his own crown and belly, and in turn, Cas's as well. Dean tried to kiss Cas again but Cas thrust his head back and called out, “Dean....the friction....Dean...” and then no longer made sense. 

A strange feathery noise startled Dean. He leaned back enough to see Cas's wings had snapped open and were expanding to their full width. Cas's ecstasy then pushed Dean over the edge and he exploded with a grunt in between their bellies. Cas cried out loudly and with one mighty thrust he also erupted massive ropes all over them. Cas's head came back to center so Dean leaned forward quickly to lick and suck at his lips. For a moment all Cas could do was pant before slowly responding to the kisses. 

Their grinding slowed down, as did their breathing, and their kisses became gentler. Cas's wings gradually receded, as did their erections. Suddenly feeling sticky, Cas pulled away and looked down at the mess with confusion. “Dean...what?” He tipped his head up at Dean and looked a bit frightened.

Dean furrowed his brow at Cas. “Didn't you say you were with a woman before?” he asked as kindly as he could.

“Yes, but this didn't happen. Dean? What is...this? It felt so good,” Cas was getting concerned and started to back away.

Dean held him in place. “Cas. It's normal. It's, uhh, come. You know, spunk, um...” Dean searched for words.

Cas suddenly understood. “Ejaculate. Right, I remember now. How silly of me.”

Dean laughed lightly. “Not silly. But I thought you knew about it. I thought you would have had that experience before.”

“No. You are the first person to make me feel that good.”

Dean blushed furiously. “Well, you can make yourself feel that good if you want, people do it all the time.”

“I doubt it would feel as good as having you here,” Cas stated.

Dean's blush deepened. “Let's get cleaned up.” He remembered his pants were around his ankles so he let go of Cas carefully and reached down for his shirt. What he wanted was a wet towel but he wasn't about to leave Cas's room like this to get one. So after he got most of it off of both of them with his shirt he stepped out of his pants and reached for Cas's shirt. He took it over to the sink and wet it with warm water and wrung it out. He rubbed Cas down tenderly before finishing cleaning himself. “There. Clean. When you have your mojo back it will be easier to clean up,” he said with a sly smile.

Cas's whole body smiled with the knowledge that this was going to happen again. Dean checked his pants and found that they were miraculously clean and tugged them on. Cas's had a couple of stains on them so Dean suggested he put on his other pair, which he did, as well as his second comfy shirt. Since Dean's shirt was soiled as well, he put his housecoat back on. The bunker was drafty.

“Hey Cas, can I stay here tonight?” Dean looked hopefully over at Cas and saw that it was never in question. 

“Of course. I will watch over you while you sleep.” Cas pulled the covers back on the bed for Dean.

“Well, I mean, will you lie down with me? I want to,” Dean paused while getting into the bed. “I want to cuddle you.”

Cas was delighted and got into bed as well. After some shifting around they found a comfortable position and settled in. “Lights,” Dean mumbled.

Cas reached up and turned off the bedside light. He watched as Dean's breathing became deep and even. Occasionally he would kiss Dean's temple to keep the bad dreams away.


End file.
